


Soda's first time, but I forgot to put that in the story

by M0on_shine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, First Time, Like it's mentioned once, M/M, Mild Blood, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0on_shine/pseuds/M0on_shine
Summary: This us my first time writing smut! I'd like any criticism you guys could offer, and any good references (ig??? Idrk) Also comments and kudos ate very appreciated :DD
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	Soda's first time, but I forgot to put that in the story

Gundham pinned his boyfriend under him, kissing the boy passionately. Soda bucked his hips up, desperate for something, anything. He whined into the kiss, and Gundham pulled away with a smirk. "Patience, my beloved." He purred, removing Soda's shirt.

Gundham ran his hands over Soda's chest tenderly, smirking at how the other boys breath hitched. "Sensitive, are we? How entertaining, my dear." He whispered, dipping down to Soda's neck and biting. Soda couldn't help the loud moan that escaped him. His hands immediately went to Gundham's back, gripping harshly at the clothes. "Your sounds are gorgeous, my love." Gundham teased, slightly nibbling Soda's sensitive earlobe. "Gundham...please just fuck me already!" Soda begged, panting. 

"Oh, darling. Seeing you in such a desperate state...how could I refuse such a plea?" He teased, pulling his lovers pants and boxers off. Gundham sat on the floor at the edge of the bed, motioning for Soda to sit on the edge of the bed. He did as told, and Gundham immediately began marking up his thighs. He bit, sucked, and kissed all over Kazuichi's thighs. 

Soda's member was painfully hard, desperate for relief. "Gundham..." he whined, bitting his lip as Gundham pulled off his thigh, a small amount of blood on one if his canine teeth. "What do you want me to do for you, dear? Tell me what you desire." Gundham leaned up, a finger under Kazuichi's chin. "Please, suck me off." He begged pathetically, a small around if drool on his lip. Gundham smirked and chuckled, "As you wish." He purred, sitting back down on the floor. 

He took the other into his mouth expertly, taking in about half immediately. He worked his way down, and Kazuichi had his hands buried in Gundham's hair. This excited Gundham and he quickly got to the point that he could deepthroat his boyfriend. Kazuichi was a mess, muttering curses and Gundham's name. 

Gundham hollowed out his cheeks, and Kazuichi suddenly jerked on Gundham's hair, before shoving him down his length. Gundham gagged slightly, and Soda immediately retracted his hand. "Oh, I'm sorr-" Gundham popped off the other's member and began rubbing it. "Don't apologize, my love. Do as you wish with me, I am here to please." He said, a lustful look in his eyes. Kazuichi nodded and whined, bucking his hips into Gundham's hand. 

Gundham returned to sucking off Soda, who quickly turned it into a good old throat fucking. Tears picked Gundham's eyes, as he gripped Soda's thighs, which made him go harder. Saliva was running down Gundham's chin, and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. He didn't know that the sensation of getting throat-fucked would be something he was into, but he was. 

Kazuichi shoved Gundham's head as far down as he could as he came. The come shot directly into Gundham's throat, making it burn slightly from his irritated it already was. As soon as Kazuichi released him, Gundham came off the others member, slightly coughing. He took a second to swallow the others seed, smirking up at the boy. 

"Are you tired, my love? Or do you wish to continue?" He asked, petting Kazuichi's hair gently. "I'm tired..." He answered quietly, a little embarrassed to not be able to please Gundham. "Okay, dear. You may rest, I'll join you in a moment." Kazuichi nodded, pulling his boxers on, and keeping the rest of his clothes thrown around the room, deciding to not worry about it. 

Kazuichi snuggled into his boyfriend's blankets, smiling as he noticed they smelled like his boyfriend. He was already half-asleep when the other boy slid in bed next to him. 

Soda turned and snuggled into the other's bare chest, smiling slightly and drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sorry for any spelling mistakes I'm ~~dyslexic~~ anyways, yeah! That was my first time writing anything like that! So any tips and tricks are welcome, and kudos and comments are super appreciated!! Anyways, have an amazing day or night :DD


End file.
